


One Of Us

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Submissive Bruce Wayne, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Oz isn't so sure about where Bruce's allegiance lies as far as his life of crime is considered, so he formulates a littletestin order to see how far Bruce is willing to keep up his charade.





	One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 2, but instead of Harley running the group it's Oswald because I said so.
> 
> This is just tasteless smut without any real plot. What do you want me to say?

It all started out simply enough. John brings in a new guy, and none other than _the_ Bruce Wayne, and of course Oz is going to question as to where his priorities lie. It wasn’t too long ago that old Brucie boy was working with the GCPD to put him behind bars. Maybe spending time with that Cat Lady had knocked some screws loose in Bruce’s head. Maybe he’d seen the light and had an epiphany. Didn’t seem very likely, however. So yeah, Oswald was skeptical.

Sure, he'd been playing along so far, breaking into his own company to get the Phalanx key for him without so much as a fuss. But Bruce jumped in to diffuse any sort of violence against civilians and even convinced them to let that Tiffany girl go unharmed after she saw Oswald’s and John’s faces and that didn’t sit well with Oz. That’s what prompted this little _test_.

_“If you say you’re one of us, then prove it,” Oswald challenged, a smug smirk gracing his features._

To which Bruce had replied:

_“What do you want me to do?”_

And after that it was easy. Almost too easy, judging by how quickly Bruce obeyed his order and dropped to his knees, but Oz wasn’t about to call him out on it. He’d somehow convinced Bruce that in order to prove he wasn’t a rat and wanted to join Oswald in his rebellious crusade, he’d have to pleasure him. Thankfully, they were in the privacy of the room Oswald had claimed as his office in the abandoned subway or else this would be really embarrassing for Bruce.

“Go on then,” Oswald encouraged, putting his hands on his hips as he stood over Bruce Wayne. There was telltale bulge protruding the front of his trousers already. “Reach in and claim your prize.”

Bruce wordlessly reached out to undo the fly on Oswald’s pants. He didn’t even flinch. His hands were steady and sure. It peaked a certain curiosity in Oz, leaving him to wonder if Bruce was secretly excited by the notion of sucking off his childhood friend no matter the circumstances. Either that, or Bruce was just _that_ good at playing along for the sake of not blowing his cover. Oz is, after all, still suspicious about Bruce’s motives.

He might have John fooled and following him around like a lost puppy, but even Bane had voiced his doubts concerning Bruce Wayne. This is going to be fun regardless of where Bruce’s interests lie. Oswald wanted to mess up Bruce’s perfect, neat hair and dirty that pretty face of his. Nothing would please Oz more than to have Bruce Wayne obeying his every command without question. So far, Oswald was impressed and when his erection sprang free from its confines he let out a hearty little chuckle at the incredulous look Bruce fixed him with.

“What’s the matter, love? _Nervous_?” Oz goaded.

“No. Just waiting for you to tell me what to do,” Bruce replied.

“Is that so?” Oswald countered. He grabbed Bruce by the hair and yanked him forward. “You’re smart enough to figure out what comes next, so don’t insult me by playing dumb.”

“I'm sorry, Oz. I didn’t mean it like that,” Bruce explained. He reached up and braced his hands against Oswald's thighs, rubbing and squeezing the lean muscle there as he stared up at his friend. “I _want_ you to tell me what to do.”

“And why should I humor you?”

“Because you like it.”

 _Damn, he’s right._ He didn’t like admitting it, but his old friend had the upper hand even in this situation.

“You like being in charge and bossing people around, Oz,” Bruce pointed out. He slid his hand over and wrapped it around the base of Oswald’s erect cock. “Tell me how you want it.”

Oswald fisted his hand in Bruce’s hair, yanking on it until it bordered on the right side of painful, and pulled him closer. Oswald rubbed the tip of his cock against Bruce’s lips, relishing in the way the other man’s mouth parted ever so slightly. Bruce helped guide the tip along his lips with a loose grip, stopping only to give it a feather light kiss just beneath the head. Oswald groaned, squeezing Bruce’s once perfect (now messy) hair.

“I wanna shove my cock down your throat until you’re choking on it,” Oz proclaimed, pumping his hips a little to rub himself over Bruce’s pretty face.

Without warning, Oswald grabbed Bruce’s face with both of his hands and lurched his hips forward. Bruce made a surprised gasp before it got cut off by the fact that Oswald’s cock was now obstructing his airway. Bruce’s hands flew out suddenly and braced them against Oswald’s thighs as if he was trying to push himself away, but Oz held fast and forced Bruce’s head down further.

“How’s that for bossy?” Oz taunted, looking down into his dear friend’s eyes as they began to water. Bruce could only sputter in response as he tried to breathe through his nose. “I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite understand you, love.”

Bruce made an attempt to relax as Oz pushed his cock all the way to the back of his throat. He struggled a bit since his body was on autopilot, but eventually he adjusted and his clutching hands relaxed against Oswald’s thighs. Just when Bruce thought he might have regained _some_ composure Oz pulled out a little and slammed his hips back into the wet warmth of Bruce’s mouth, causing him to choke this time.

His throat clamped down on reflex, trying to reject the girth of Oswald, but it only seemed to fuel Oswald into pushing his hips further into Bruce’s face. He pushed until he could feel Bruce’s nose against his groin. Oz held Bruce there for a moment that felt like an eternity, loving the way he coughed and gagged all over his manhood. Once Bruce really started having trouble breathing through his nose, Oswald eased off a little to let him catch his breath before shoving Bruce’s head back down.

Oz did this repeatedly, building up a rhythm that had Bruce choking and gasping for air.

“Eyes up here,” Oz ordered in a stern voice.

Bruce’s eyelashes flitted and his watery gaze rested on Oswald’s smug face. His blue eyes were clouded over with tears from a mixture of Oswald fucking his throat and accidentally inhaling some of his drool whenever he was permitted to breathe again. He grasped at Oswald’s thighs, kneading the muscles as if to center himself and keep from passing out. His lips and jaw were tiring fast, but judging by the way Oz was panting he didn’t have to hold out much longer.

“Yeah, there’s a pretty sight,” Oz praised, cupping Bruce just under the chin to raise his head up slightly higher.

And he really _is_. Bruce has always been a pretty boy even when his nose is running and he’s drooling around a cock lodged in his mouth. If anything, those things make him more insatiable. It doesn’t even matter that he’s missing a piece of his ear. The tears really started to flow when Bruce went into another coughing fit and Oswald nestled his cock _all_ the way inside his throat, stifling the involuntary protest.

And that’s when Bruce finally adapted and rolled with the punches. He regained some coherence and began to suck instead of just letting Oz fuck his slack-jawed mouth. He even bobbed his head a little to meet Oswald’s thrusts halfway. Oz groaned at the sight of Bruce’s slowly reddening lips curling around his cock and sucking hard enough to rub the chrome off of a truck hitch. If this was an act then Bruce deserved an Oscar because he was giving it his all.

“Feels like you’ve done this before, Bruce old pal,” Oz surmised, resorting to grabbing a handful of Bruce’s hair to force his mouth down harder each time. “Unless you’re just very committed to this act you’re putting on.”

Bruce moaned and sputtered around Oz’s cock, sucking in a breath through his nose as he tried to form words.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Oz reprimanded, pulling Bruce off momentarily. Bruce let out a wet cough and gazed up at Oz obediently. “Now what were you trying say?”

“This isn’t an act, Oz. I'm one of you guys,” Bruce stated, gasping shallowly. He reached out and started to stroke his friend’s cock as if to reaffirm his stance. “You give me a few more minutes and I’ll prove it.”

“Oh, I'm sure you could Bruce. That I have no doubt,” Oswald concurred, stroking a hand through raven hair. He smirked when Bruce went out of his way to kiss and suck all over the tip of Oz’s cock. “But I need to be sure.”

Bruce was left at a loss for words when Oswald pulled away from him and walked towards the door of his office. He didn’t dare turn around or call out to Oz because he didn’t want to present the appearance of being nervous. Still, it had Bruce feeling uneasy as he heard Oswald walk away from him. It wasn’t until he opened the door and called out that Bruce realized what was happening.

“Bane! John! My office now!” Oz yelled, being sure to stick only his head out so no one saw the state of the rest of him.

He left the door slightly ajar and made his way back over to Bruce who remained kneeling on the ground like the good boy he is. Oswald hopped up on his desk in front of Bruce, taking a seat as he fixed his old friend with a mischievous grin. Bruce watched bereft as Oswald stroked his cock languidly. The pleased smirk spread further across Oswald’s face when the sound of footsteps clambered up the stairs leading to Oz’s office.

“Oz?” Bruce implored, but the other man ignored the unspoken question.

Just then Bane and John entered the room, John stumbling mostly as Bane pushed him out of the way, causing Bruce’s heart to speed up just a fraction. Bruce couldn’t see their expressions but he can imagine them being surprised by the sight of their leader jacking off with Bruce Wayne on his knees in front of him. Neither of them said a word but John _did_ let out a cackle of nervousness when his brain finally put two and two together.

“Evening gentlemen,” Oz greeted.

“What is the meaning of this?” Bane demanded, not knowing if he should be offended right now or not.

“Bruce here says he’s one of us. He’s even willing to prove it anyway I see fit,” Oz boasted.

“Of course he is!” John fawned, clasping his hands together. “He’d do anything for his friends!”

“He’s been a good sport so far, but I'm still not entirely convinced,” Oswald explained, seeing the realization dawn on Bane.

“So what you’re saying is, is that you need a second opinion,” Bane deduced, smirking as he crossed his big arms over his chest.

“Oh! Oh! Pick me!” John gushed, raising his hand in the air as far as it could go and even going to stand up on his tippy toes. “Bruce is an upstanding citizen! Oh, wait… Darn, that’s not right!”

“That’s not the kind of opinion he means, John,” Bane interrupted.

He cupped a hand over John’s ear and whispered a few words to him, making John’s face light up as he laughed again.

“Oh, I get it. Innuendo,” John acknowledged, nodding in agreement.

“What say you? Care to help me solve this little dilemma?”

“Why not?” Bane agreed without batting an eye.

“I don’t know,” John pondered skeptically, cupping his chin as if he was deep in thought. “Is it okay with Bruce? I kinda need to know that Bruce is alright with this.”

“Bruce is more than okay. Aren’t you Bruce?” Oz said, fixing him with a challenging gaze.

“Of course I am,” Bruce claimed. He took a moment to turn his head and look over his shoulder back at John who stood there waiting in anticipation. “It’s fine, John. I want you guys to trust me. And if this is what it takes, then I'm willing to go all the way.”

“See? We’re all in agreement,” Oz reiterated, gesturing with his free hand. “Whaddya say John?”

“Well, if Bruce says it’s okay…” John trailed off, still pondering the whole situation before making up his mind. “Then count me in!”

“Splendid!” Oz exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air briefly. Oswald held out a hand towards Bruce. “Well, then. Have at it, gentlemen.”

Oswald made a gesture with his free hand, signaling Bruce to turn around and face the other two men. Bruce pivoted on his knees until he was facing Bane and John. Bane was already up in his personal space, groping at his crotch obscenely. John wordlessly shuffled over alongside him, a big wide grin on his face, and flicked his gaze between Bane and Bruce anxiously.

“You ready for a mouthful pretty boy?” Bane inquired, voice gruff and demeaning.

Bruce stared up at the masked man and nodded obediently, thinking that would be enough to convey his compliance, but Bane’s hand flew out and slapped Bruce harshly across the cheek. It made Bruce wince and had enough force behind it to make him topple over slightly. John gasped in surprise at the display of violence towards Bruce and made a move like he was going to step in. Bruce noticed this and held his hand out to stop him.

“When I ask you a question, you answer me,” Bane warned, still kneading at his cock.

“Yes, sir,” Bruce replied, sounding meek like he just got scolded.

“Hear that guys? He called me sir. Like one of those boot-licking ass kissers that work for him,” Bane mocked, letting out a deep roar of laughter.

John joined in and cackled as well, though he mostly did it because he was admittedly nervous. Bane snatched up a handful of Bruce’s hair and pulled him forward. Bruce’s hands came out and he caught himself by bracing against Bane’s thick thighs before he could fall face first into the floor. He gave an irritated grimace up at Bane as his face was buried into the growing bulge within Bane’s pants.

“Are you gonna complain all day or are you gonna fuck my mouth already?” Bruce shot back, testing his luck.

“Got a fiesty one here,” Bane rejoiced much to Bruce’s surprise. “Don’t worry, baby. I got something you’re gonna have to open up wide for,” Bane boasted, forcing Bruce’s face further into his clothed hard on.

He jerked Bruce’s head back to pull his cock out and he wasn’t lying. Bane’s cock wasn’t awfully endowed as far as length was concerned, though still reasonably sized, but damn was he thick. Bruce closed his eyes as Bane started to rub his cock all over his face, leaving behind trails of pre come along his cheeks. Bane grabbed Bruce by his jaw and forced it open so he could shove his cock inside, skipping any further preamble.

His jaw flexed even more than it did with Oswald’s cock and it was starting to ache. Maybe it was because of Oz having already worked him over beforehand, but Bruce wasn’t surprised either way. It wasn’t enough to really make him choke, but Bruce still had his work cut out for him considering. This was Bane, after all.

That being said, Bane promptly grabbed either side of Bruce’s head and began to thrust with all his might. Bruce gagged a little at first, but once he realized the sort of pace Bane was going for he fell into a rhythm of his own. Bruce’s mouth was opened so wide that he really couldn’t provide any suction. All he could do was let Bane use his mouth as he drooled profusely. So much saliva had built up that his mouth was beginning to make an obscene squelching noise every time Bane rocked his hips.

“Don’t be shy now, John,” Oz said, instructing the pale man to come over and join in on the fun.

Bruce could here the timid gait of John coming closer and his breath hitched slightly through his nose. Bruce couldn’t really imagine John participating in _anything_ like this, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice the way John idolized him. It was no secret John had an unusual infatuation with Bruce and this was the perfect opportunity for him to finally satiate all that pent up sexual tension that had been gradually building up between them.

And Bruce had to admit, it kind of excited him in a way. Much like sucking off his childhood friend and his pet behemoth was turning him on. Now John would be joining in too and Bruce wasn’t sure if this was all still an act to preserve his status amongst the criminals or not. It didn’t matter because now he had two cocks to worry about as John scuttled up to Bane’s side with his fully erect cock standing up at attention.

“Bruce, be a good lad and offer Johnny boy a hand,” Oz suggested, stroking himself as he watched Bruce get his face fucked roughly by Bane.

Bruce reached out blindly, searching for John’s cock with his right hand as he continued to let Bane fuck his throat. John stepped further into frame and that’s when Bruce’s hand came to rest along John’s cock. John let out a breathy moan when Bruce’s hand tightened around his cock and jerked his hips forward. Bruce tried to prioritize his attention by multitasking but it really wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be. Bane was pretty much doing all the work as far as the blow job was concerned and John was gently rocking his hips into Bruce’s firm grasp.

Really the only thing Bruce had to worry about was breathing, but even that was proving difficult at times.

Bane had a penchant for grasping the back of Bruce’s head and pushing him all the way down onto his cock and holding him there for long periods. He’d thrust shallowly while doing this as well, trying to jam his cock as far as it could go down Bruce’s throat. This resulted in Bruce’s face being flush against the nest of hair at the base of Bane’s cock. It made it hard for Bruce to breath through his nose at times because Bane’s musk was so overpowering.

Meanwhile, Bruce occupied himself by twisting his hand along John’s slender cock. Bane made primal grunts while John made soft choked up gasps. It was the kind of sound you didn’t really expect from someone like John, but it made Bruce’s half hard cock twitch with interest. That coupled with the words of encouragement Oz was spouting behind him made Bruce’s head swim. It was all _good job_ and _such a pretty boy_ and Bruce was ashamed to admit he liked it.

After a few minutes of Bane ravaging his mouth, Oz pipped up and called him off.

“Why don’t we give John a go.”

It was more of an order than a suggestion and Bruce was relieved to finally properly breathe again even if it was only for a moment. Bane backed off enough to let John slip in his place, letting out an irritated huff but doing as he was told. Bruce switched hands and wrapped his left one around Bane’s saliva slick cock to stroke it. Bruce turned his attention over towards John, nearly poking his eye out because John was so eager and standing way too close to him.

Bruce straightened out slightly, knees starting to ache as they dug uncomfortably into the cold hard floor, and stuck his tongue out. He licked and sucked at the head of John’s cock, taking his time with it because he was going to need a lot of spit to ease the way for him. He wasn’t horrendously thick like Bane or even Oswald, but he made up for it in length and Bruce knew there was no way he was fitting all of it in his mouth. In fact, Bruce curled his right hand back around the base to limit himself as he slowly inched down.

The noise John made was one of surprise and content as he was enveloped between Bruce’s red lips. His jaw was barely hinging on and his lips felt as if they had been rubbed raw, but at least John was making it easier for him. He wasn’t fast and brutal like Bane or Oz so that was a plus and he let Bruce go at his own pace. Bruce supposed this is the first time John ever did something like this and he wouldn’t be too surprised if that’s the case. John was too nervous to even lay a hand on the back of Bruce’s head. John was stiff as a board.

Bruce took notice and pulled off for a brief second.

“You can touch me if you want, John,” Bruce told him, taking a moment to stroke and twist his hands along both men’s cocks.

He sounded out of breath and his voice was wrecked. Bruce was so hoarse that his voice was cracking like he was sick or going through puberty again. It didn’t even sound like him.

Hesitantly, John reached a hand out and carded it through Bruce’s messy hair. Bruce nodded his head and opened his mouth, prompting John to guide his aroused flesh back into the damp cavern of his mouth. Bane was off to the side watching everything, grunting in frustration because John was too slow and gentle with Bruce. He thrusted in Bruce’s firm grip as the hand twisted around his cock, getting enough satisfaction out of it for the time being.

“There you go, John,” Oz encouraged, shoving his other hand down his pants to cup his balls as he languidly jerked off to the show Bruce was putting on.

John let a nervous giggle slip past his lips when he helped feed his cock to the man below him. Bruce spared a glance up, hoping to find John staring back at him, but when he did John’s eyes were squeezed shut like he was bracing for a punch. It was more of a wince than a grimace, but he wasn’t in any pain as far as Bruce could tell. Bruce figured this was just John’s natural response to this sort of thing. Almost like he was embarrassed to watch.

Bruce began to bob his head up and down the length of John's cock (what he could fit at least) while the hand in his hair just sort of hovered anxiously. John wasn’t actively pressing Bruce’s head down, but he caressed and twirled locks of Bruce’s hair. It was oddly endearing in a way. Bruce was so caught up in the sweetness of it that his hand faltered along Bane’s cock for a brief spell.

Despite having his fist to limit his intake, John’s cock was still managing to hit the back of his throat which caused him to gag several times. It turned Bane and Oz on, if their pleased hums of amusement were anything to go by, but John would apologize every time and pull away a little. Bruce would tell him _it’s fine_ and then he’d go down on John once again, being sure to take his time with the pale man.

Bruce was casually going through the motions, testing out different speeds and techniques on John. Once Bruce added the right amount of suction he got John to make some pretty hot noises. They were noises only John could make and it had Bruce wanting to draw out more. He flattened his tongue to swirl it around the underside while his hand curled around and stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Every so often John would tighten his hold on Bruce’s hair and Bruce would ease up before John could come.

They built up this weird sort of rhythm that alternated between Bruce sucking John’s cock long and slow to hushed whispers of empathy like they were all alone together. But they weren’t alone and Bruce had two other guys to get off. He was only brought out of his own little world when he heard Oz slide off his desk and walk over towards them. He stepped between Bane and John, signaling John to pull out of Bruce’s mouth prematurely and cupped Bruce under his chin to raise his head up. Bruce let his hands drop to his sides for a moment as Oswald addressed him.

“Good boy, Bruce. I’m _very_ impressed by your generosity,” Oz praised as he bent down to get in Bruce’s face. “Why don’t you let us take turns fucking that pretty mouth of yours.”

Again, it wasn’t a suggestion.

“Unless, of course, you can’t handle it,” Oz challenged, smirking when Bruce stared him down.

“Are you kidding? This is fun for me,” Bruce remarked sarcastically.

“Glad to hear you’re enjoying yourself then.”

Oswald pushed Bruce away roughly by his face and took his rightful place in front of him with his cock hanging out. He dragged Bruce’s head down over his cock, making a pleased sound as he drove straight down Bruce’s abused throat. Bruce made the most delicious sound as he was choked on a mouthful of Oswald. Bruce clutched at Oswald’s legs only to have Oz grab him by the wrists and guide his hands back to the other men’s cocks.

Bruce mindlessly wrapped his hands around the slick hot flesh and stroked vigorously as Oz grabbed hold of his head. And of course Oz wasn’t going to go easy on him like John. His pace was much like how it all started and Bruce should be used to it by now, but all Bruce can think about is how his jaw feels like it’s about to fall off. It didn’t help when Oz tilted his head back and slid his cock further inside either.

His eyes began to water again and the gagging was much more frequent with Oswald back in control. Bruce tried his best to keep up with Oz as well as moving his hands in tandem with each other. At one point Bruce felt a gentle hand in his hair coaxing him along until Oswald pulled out and forced his face into Bane’s groin. Bruce barely caught his breath before Oswald’s cock was replaced by Bane’s.

He felt light-headed and he wasn’t sure if it was just lack of oxygen or if the pace was that dizzying or both. Bruce quickly switched his hand around and went to stroke Oswald as he worked on Bane with his mouth. His precision and finesse was a mess and the drool just poured out the side of his mouth and ran down his chin as an afterthought. Bane yanked at his hair, pulling a few strands free from their follicles, making Bruce wince and his lips tighten slightly.

This pleased Bane because he let out a deep groan of satisfaction before he had his way with Bruce’s mouth again. Oswald praised Bruce and egged Bane on as it happened and John was giggling to himself, anxiously waiting for his turn next. Bruce juggled swallowing down excess saliva and pre come while breathing through his nose and it somehow worked out. It was a wonder how he hadn’t passed out yet.

Eventually Oswald yanked him back by the collar of his shirt and led him over towards John, who happily accepted the return of having Bruce’s lips around his cock. Bruce sluggishly reacted, making sure to keep his hands occupied, and proceeded to suck off John. He didn’t have his hand to limit the intake and had to rely on his best judgment as he bobbed his head. He choked the first couple of times, much to Oswald’s amusement.

“Bit too much for you to handle, love?” Oz commented, hoping to get a rise out of his old friend, but Bruce was too wrapped up in not passing out.

Bruce must have been doing a good job despite only coming down halfway each time because John’s breath was hitching and he was speaking so softly to Bruce, urging him on.

“Oh, god Bruce. You feel _really_ nice,” John said on a nervous and shaky breath.

This made Bruce moan in response, really loving the way John sounded embarrassed at the admission. The fact that John didn’t fully realize why this was happening made him appear that much more naive and innocent, a virtue that Bruce couldn’t help but appreciate. Plus, it gave him a break from the other two and let him slow down long enough to get his pounding heart to a near steady cadence.

It didn’t last long because one of the other two were yanking him back over and the process of _sharing_ was repeated. He yo-yoed back and forth so often that he could barely comprehend who he was sucking off anymore. His hands were all but discarded by his sides and let them all fight over his mouth like dogs fighting over scraps. Bruce couldn’t imagine that this was actually working to further them towards climax, but it certainly had Bruce straining in his pants. While he was only mildly aroused in the beginning, his body finally gave up and decided that he should be fully erect.

There wasn’t really anything he could currently do about it because he was a bit tied up at the moment.

Still, Bruce just let himself be guided to the next cock and hoped that it would all end soon so he could relieve himself. By this point, Bruce was so far gone that he couldn’t really tell you if this was an act anymore. Had he really cared that much about his cover or was this just a long time coming? Just some deep seeded desire of his that he was too ashamed to admit to? Either way, if you asked Bruce a year ago what he saw himself doing now he certainly wouldn’t have guessed sucking off Bane, Oz, and John like his life depended on it. And he supposed it kind of did, in a strange way.

That’s when Bruce felt the first warm rope of come splatter across his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Apparently, while Bane wasn’t using Bruce’s mouth, Bane was vigorously stroking his cock until he finally came all over Bruce’s face. Bruce flinched but only because he hadn’t been prepared for the great wail of completion and the first shot nearly catching him in the eye.

Bruce blinked past the, now blinding, light and peered up to see that it was Oz’s cock occupying his mouth. Oz had his head thrown back, hips snapping sharply until he was coming down Bruce’s hoarse throat. Bruce’s mouth clenched around Oz’s pulsating cock as he tried to swallow down all of his release. Some of it got away from him and escaped out the corners of his mouth. Oz gave a few more jagged thrusts as he spasmed before pulling out slowly to let what Bruce couldn’t swallow dribble out in the filthiest way possible.

Which left only one more.

John.

Bruce turned his gaze over to John. Out of breath, aching all over, and covered in come. The other two backed off, putting themselves away as they came down from their high, and let Bruce and John have a moment alone. Bruce reached up to caress John’s slender thighs, coaxing the pale man on. He let John jerk his own cock but helped speed along the process by licking and sucking at the head like it was the only thing he wanted in the world.

“Come on, John,” Bruce begged in between the kisses he peppered along John’s cock. “Are you gonna come for me?”

“I don’t know Bruce. I don’t really wanna get you dirty,” John gasped, expressing his doubt on the matter as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. “I mean, those two didn’t even have the decency to ask if that’s what you wanted.”

“I _do_ want it. I want you to come on me, John,” Bruce assured, sounding so broken and bereft. He leaned forward and parted his lips as he stared up at his friend with an imploring expression. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

The admission was spoken in an even yet quiet tone, loud enough for Oz and Bane to pick up on, but low enough to convey the visage of shame. It made Bruce realize right then and there that’s what he wanted. No more act, no more blending in to climb the ranks in the underworld… Bruce had gotten too far into his cover and now he was discovering things about himself he wish he didn’t know.

“Are you sure?” John inquired, sounding _oh so_ close to going over the edge.

“Yes,” Bruce admitted, cheeks burning in embarrassment. “ _Please_ John.”

“Say no more,” John gushed with a booming laugh.

John bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut as if to focus all of his concentration in the next few moments. His hand was a blur over his long slender cock as he brought upon his orgasm. John moaned loudly, shuddering slightly as he came over his fist. His release spurted across Bruce’s face in long elegant strokes, collecting on the flat of Bruce’s tongue and coating his abused lips.

John did a full body shudder as he wringed the rest of his come out of his cock, squeezing tenderly near the tip until he was completely spent all over the canvas that was Bruce. Bruce inched up and gently licked at the tip, swirling the remnants of all the come he’d caught in his mouth around the glistening head. John’s hips gave a few quaking spams as Bruce sucked on the sensitive head. Bruce pressed one last kiss to John’s cock, drawing out a soft groan from the pale man.

Bruce sat back on his folded legs, heaving a big sigh of relief as he licked the cooling come off of his lips. Bruce couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must look like right now with his hair a mess, lips rubbed raw, and face coated in thick spatters of come. Taking a nice hot bath and jerking off would just be the icing on the cake, but of course there was still the matter of Oswald’s final verdict. 

Oswald walked back into frame, the image of prim and proper (well, as prim and proper someone like Oz could be) and poised Bruce’s head up towards him. Bruce followed the motion obediently, hating how pleased with himself Oz looked in this moment. Had this been all a game just to see how far he could push Bruce? If that’s the case, Bruce doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“I must say Bruce, I'm rather impressed by your prowess tonight as I'm sure the rest of the boys are,” Oz complemented, pulling out a handkerchief to tidy up Bruce’s filthy face.

“Eh, he was alright,” Bane relented, throwing his arms over his big chest.

“You were extraordinary!” John added, grinning widely.

“You’re not out of the woods yet, but I trust you a lot more all things considered,” Oz continued, running his thumb along Bruce’s bottom lip tenderly. “What I want now is for you to go home, get yourself cleaned up, and have a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow’s another day and I need you well rested. Okay?”

“Thank you, Oswald,” Bruce replied gratefully, nuzzling into Oz’s touch.

“Good lad,” Oz said softly. “Go on then. Get lost.”

And with that, Bruce stood up, straightened himself out, and left Oswald’s office with a new dose of problems. The main one being the problem currently in his pants. He shuffled awkwardly through the _hideout_ and walked out onto the street, breathing in the cold Gotham air to clear his mind. He parked a couple blocks away and Bruce figured a brief walk would do him some good. Despite being preoccupied Bruce was aware enough to here the clumsy footfalls trailing closely behind him in the shadows.

Once he reached his car, Bruce turned around and was greeted to the sight of John wringing his hands together nervously.

“Hey, John. Is everything alright?” Bruce asked, one hand in his pocket.

“Oh, everything’s all aces Bruce,” John beamed, flashing that signature grin of his. “I just wanted to see how you were holding up.”

“I'm fine, John. Really, I mean it,” Bruce told him ardently. “Are you okay?”

“Well, I was wondering…” John trailed off.

“About?”

“I really enjoyed what you did for me. Like really, _really_ enjoyed it.”

“That was the point.”

“Exactly! And, well, I noticed no one offered to take care of _you_ so…”

“Oh John, that’s really not necessary,” Bruce gushed, blushing a little at John’s compassion.

“No, I want to Bruce. Not because I feel like I owe you, but because you’re my friend and friends help each other,” John pointed out, taking a step closer to Bruce. “Right?”

“Well, you’re not wrong, but I don’t think that applies to--”

“Good! Then it’s settled!” John cut in, walking around to the passenger side of Bruce’s car.

“What’s _settled_?” Bruce asked incredulously.

“Take me home with you and find out,” John said in a cryptic, sultry tone.

Bruce wanted protest and tell John to just go back to the hideout with everyone else, but once John set his mind on something there was no stopping him. It made Bruce feel like he was taking advantage of John (even though John insisted) but they were past things like that now, weren’t they? So Bruce figured what the hell?

Taking John home was probably the best decision he’s made all night.


End file.
